Red Veil
Tenno who ally themselves with this Syndicate will receive unique Augment Mods for Red Veil’s favoured weapons after obtaining the title of Revered. The weapons include Dark Dagger, Embolist, and Mire. The unique effect associated with the weapon mods from this syndicate is Blight. After obtaining enough Standing to reach the title of Exalted, Tenno can exchange Standing for Augment Mods for Red Veil’s favoured Warframes, that include Ash, Atlas, Ember, Loki, Mesa, Nekros, Saryn, Volt, and Zephyr. Ranks Offerings Specters Of Liberty In the Specters Of Liberty event, an individual who identifies herself as Cantis contacts the Tenno asking for desperately needed assistance in freeing hostages that the Corpus and Grineer have captured. Grineer and Corpus groups have taken members from the Red Veil hostage in an attempt to force them into submission. Hostages from the Red Veil were encountered in Rescue 2.0 missions, in which tight security and special Wardens take extra precaution against the player's arrival. In exchange for such a daring task, players will be rewarded Specter blueprints in which they can use to craft Tenno holograms for use on their clan's Solar Rails, or to help fight in other missions by placing the holograms in the player's equipment gear section. The Avalanche Offensive The Red Veil's involvement in the Avalanche Offensive is fairly minor, consisting of Cantis informing the Tenno of an unusual amount of Arctic Eximus training on Mars. After the Tenno resolve the threat, Cantis thanks the Tenno, also rewarding them with an Affinity Booster, which the Corpus were using to improve their training. Quotes Rank Quotes: *''"You are a fire. As feared as you are respected."'' :: *''"The old ways speak of a cleansing fire. We of the Red Veil must burn away this corruption to begin anew."'' :: *''"You've become part of the problem."'' :: *''"An enemy in any form is still a target."'' :: Requesting Sacrifice: *''"We await sacrifice."'' :: Sacrifice Successful: *''"The fire spreads."'' :: Starting Syndicate Mission: *''"It is time for those against us to pay."'' :: When Sending Death Squad: *''"You are part of the corruption and we are forced to act."'' *''"How dare you turn against us. You will be purged."'' When Selling Offerings: *''"With these, you may punish our enemies."'' :: *''"These may help the flow."'' :: *''"These will feed the fire."'' :: When Purchasing an Item: * "Use it to spread our way." :: * "Our enemies will fear you with that." :: * "Very Well." :: Trivia *The Red Veil was the very first Syndicate introduced in the game, during the Specters Of Liberty event. *They are the first faction introduced that openly support the Tenno and work toward a mutual benefit. *Cantis' picture has a word written in Orokin next to it. It spells out "nehtwihrk" (network). *Red Veil hostages are fully voiced and have their own 3D HUD model. *It is believed that they are the main manufacturers of Wraith weapons, primarily due to the similar decals and color of the Rakta Syandana and the Wraith weapons. *The mask/helmet of the Red Veil's representative bears a striking resemblance to the Stalker's helmet, namely the two "eyes" on the sides of his face, and the singular "eye" in the middle. *The Grineer-based Weaponry that has been modified (ex.Wraith Twin Vipers, Machete Wraith, Gorgon Wraith) under the Red Veil possibly originated as part of the shared terms with the Steel Meridians, an exiled Grineer sub-faction, fore mentioning the abundance of the weapons distributed to participating Tenno. de:Red Veil fr:Voile Rouge Category:Update 13 Category:Syndicates Category:Quotes